bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sublime Divinity Rinon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50737 |no = 1721 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 182 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 36, 71, 124, 132, 140, 148, 156, 164, 172, 180, 188 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 40, 44, 71, 75, 79, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 15, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 36, 40, 44, 48, 71, 75, 79, 83, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 3, 6, 3, 2, 3, 12, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Though it did not result in an appointment to the role of Oracle Maiden, scholars have concluded that Rinon trained extensively in her homeland of Sacred Mt. Bari. In fact, she lived a life fit for a high-ranking cleric. Had she become Oracle Maiden, the same impressive abilities that made her a candidate might have also made her an ideal intermediary between humanity and the gods. Had she chosen not to participate in the war with the Holy Emperor, she certainly would have been a force for human salvation in the great Grand Gaian war that followed. |summon = I was such a child then... But just saying that makes me feel old. |fusion = Thank you. I'm sure you're struggling too. Let's both give it our best! |evolution = Maybe I was unprepared. But I understand now. I understand my purpose. |hp_base = 5480 |atk_base = 2213 |def_base = 2434 |rec_base = 2712 |hp_lord = 7163 |atk_lord = 2741 |def_lord = 3042 |rec_lord = 3374 |hp_anima = 8280 |rec_anima = 3076 |atk_breaker = 3039 |def_breaker = 2744 |def_guardian = 3340 |rec_guardian = 3225 |def_oracle = 2893 |rec_oracle = 3821 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Divine Guidance |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, negates all status ailments, considerably restores HP each turn & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = Heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec & 25% chance to heal 25% damage |bb = Orison Veil |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns & slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec & 10% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Asteion Pulsar |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, adds Dark and Light elements to attack for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Light and Dark types for 2 turns |sbbnote = 35% drop rate & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = True Restoration |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Light attack on all foes, activates Light barrier, enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = Activates 25000 HP barrier, 300% Rec, 250% OD fill rate & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Benevolent Eyes |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn, negates all status ailments & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 50736 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB's slight additional damage reduction effect |omniskill4_1_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types effect |omniskill4_2_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Heals 4000-4500 + 15% Rec |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 450% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Rinon4 }}